Magus
by 10868letsgo
Summary: All Juno wanted was to live her life free from all problems of people as she could as a writer and loner, not to be sucked into the scam of Dumbledore and the boy who lived. And don't get her started that she has to work with a man who blames her over that incident years ago. Why does she get a feeling that two boys are staring at her for? And Snape is being clingy on her?


**I don't own Harry potter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A young woman is lying on the green grass feeling the warmth of the sun and the wind flows like a breeze.

The book is covering her face.

A shadow covers her whole and the speaker spoke to her. "It is hard to believe that a magus is on a pilgrimage journey and ends up enjoying her sleep."

She removes her book and scrunched her eyes by the light as she look up a similar figure.

"Professor Dumbledore," She gets up and continues, "Fancy seeing out here in country side." The backgrounds are sheep's noises and rivers are heard close to them.

"Yes," his eyes twinkles and smiled, "Even I wished to leave it all behind and enjoy life while I can."

However, she knows about him and his plans.

"What are you really here?"

He signs and gestured her to take a walk with him.

"As you know that the school is opening again with new students," She nodded as he continues, "but this year, Harry Potter is coming for his first year. I was wondering if you could be a teacher at my school." They had paused their walks and looked each other.

"I was thinking making a class of you expertise. A magus class. You are a rare case among us and you understand better of seeing things that many others cannot see. I have been reading your books and I must say I never wished to face a Wendigo at all." Dumbledore laughs. He looks at Juno,

"What do you think Ms. Juno Young?"

Juno paused to think about it. She is a wanderer and never like to stay in one place and travels a lot, but she does miss eating foods and sleeping in the beds. Perhaps she can help provide better understanding for young possible magus and the ministers is being pathetic right now she many had cold case that have been solved.

Juno smiled, "When do I start?"

* * *

**The Hogwarts train**

Juno is sitting in her counterpart and reading her books. She illustrating her pictures for her next guidebook, but she wants to hold onto it a bit while longer just in case if there is some need changes she needs to fix.

Her outfit is truly formal that last time she wear this is meeting her editors, but these are her best clothes to be a teacher.

"**Do you think that wizard is up to something?"**

'_not sure what you mean?' She playfully, but she is smarter then she looks._

The black shadow is forming out of her own shadow. This is Elias Ainsworth. His true form takes on an appearance akin to that of a beast. He's taller, though thinner, taking on a collar of black feathers. He gains a tail and claws. A tattered black cloak appears to drape against his back, though it seems to be a part of his body. Thin thorns twist in every direction, an additional pair of horns curve toward his face, and a series of rib bones curl around his chest to form an extra ribcage.

"**Magus and Wizards including alchemist have long line of bad blood with each other. I don't want that happened to you. I will lose you like I lost her." Elias growled in anger and sadness.**

Juno gave him a smile and put her hand on his skill cheek.

'_Nothing is going too happened to me. Beside I need information on your wife's death. If anyone knew who had done it. It's him.'_

Juno gave a no expression, but her aura energy gave something else. It hatred no on that person, but herself she blames herself for not being there on time. Elias had disappeared since his great love was taken from and went on rampage eating and killing anyone in his path. In order, she save him she made a contract with him. Elias is her familiar now til the day she dies. He too will die along with her.

"**I don't blame you and you shouldn't hate yourself from that day. If only I have never lost control of myself then maybe you wouldn't need to be burden with me."**

'_Sighs, your right, but I think this school could be healthy for both of us. You and I need people around us and the children have potential don't you think.'_

"**Yes."**

Elias went back into her shadow to keep an eye out for intruders. The woman called out,

"Anything from the trolley dear?"

Juno stood and said, "Yes, I will have some Jelly slugs and chocolate frogs."

She paid the sweets and ate some.

"**Really? Before dinner?"**

Juno rolled her eyes playfully at him.

* * *

She out of the train and went to meet up with someone and that someone had to be him!

"Good evening," Severus Snape and Juno groaned and dropped her head. Him of all people!

"Hello, Snape," She muttered.

"The least you could is act like you are happy to see me."

"The least you could is zipping it." Juno hissed and glare out him.

Severus said nothing and sneered, but led her to where Dumbledore and other teachers are waiting. You probably wondering why they don't seemed to get along. Well, for one thing, Juno was a wallflower at Hogwarts because they have never speak another until before that seventh year, Severus gotten really curious why she sleeps in class and bandages and worst case scenarios, she came in bruises and eye patch.

In Snape's house there have been rumors that are she self-hurt herself or have an abusive boyfriend. Severus ends up the wrong places when he followed her and nearly attacked by Churches Grims that she tries to appease them, but Severus stupidly thought she was suicidal thinking she is letting herself be attack. Snape almost died there if it was the help of her neighbors the fae's called Ariel.

Thanks to that attack, Snape can see what she had seen. He blames her for it, but she bluntly said to him why bother with me anyway? Since then no words spoken to their school days.

Severus heard that she has been traveling around the world and writing her books called, "Fae's field guide to creatures."

He admits that it is a good book read many fantastic creatures. Now when he announced that Juno is coming here, Severus stiffens like he was afraid of her.

'_Now onto the show. Thanks to that meddling headmaster'. _Severus growled himself.

In the dinner hall, many teachers are seated at the chair in the high tables. Juno felt awkward

Juno is non-aging because magi are very different from ordinary wizards and witches. She still gets mad when many people think she is fifteen when she is actually in her thirties.

Juno pouted and huff.

They stopped at the office of the headmaster. Snape gently knocks on the door, "It's open."

Juno came in and saw the other head houses, Filius Flitwick (Charms) - Head of Ravenclaw House, Minerva McGonagall (Transfiguration) - Head of Gryffindor House, and Pomona Sprout (Herbology) - Head of Hufflepuff House.

Dumbledore came in view. "Ah, you're here! Come in, come in. We have much to discuss."

Juno entered quickly as Snape close the door behind them.

* * *

**Hope you like that! Also, put in reviews and pm me.**

**Her outfit is based on Elias Ainsworth but because of her younger size it looks more from the Ancient Magus manga chapter, Vol. 9 ch. 48, 49, 53 of Elia female human form outfits.**

**Juno Hotaru Young looks like 4ee1dd7c5154dee518ca68e1cb1bed46**


End file.
